warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Community Halloween Spoof 2
Firestar: Okay, so it's that time of year again, Halloweeen! ThunderClan: Yay!" Jayfeather: *Groans* Not again! Lionblaze: Come on Jayfeather, lighten up! We get candy! Jayfeather: I don't care, I never get any anyways. Poppyfrost: Let's go get candy! Molekit: *Gets dressed us as dragon* Ok, lets go. Cherrykit: Wait! *Gets dressed up as a cherry" I'm ready now. Dovewing, Ivypool and Cinderpelt: Can we go trick-or treating too? *Dovewing gets dressed up as Sandstorm. Ivypool gets dressed up as Leafstar of SkyClan and Cinderheart gets dressed up as Hollyleaf* Poppyfrost: sure, come along. Uh, Ivypool, who are you supposed to be. Ivypool: I don't know! I found this lying around. Poppyfrost, Cherrykit, Molekit, Dovewing, Ivypool and Cinderheart: *Leave to go trick or treating. Get five pillowcases full each* Poppyfrost: Lets stop at one more place. *Rings Doorbell.* A dark tabby tom appears wearing a Badger mask.: Here's your candy *Hands out red berries* Bring some to Firestar for me! Cinderheart: Stop! Those are deathberries! Brambleclaw, Why would you try to poison us! Dark tabby: *Gets offended* I'm not Brambleclaw! *Pulls off Badger mask* I'm Tigerstar! Cherrrykit and Molekit: *Screams and runs back to camp.* Poppyfrost: *Follows them home* Tigerstar: *Laughs* That's the real reason I became evil, so I could scare kits on Halloween! Dovewing, Ivypool and Cinderheart: *Back away slowly* Ivypool: Lets go home. Dovewing and Cinderheart: Good idea! Dovewing, Ivypool and Cinderpelt: *start heading home.* HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 04:30, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Tigerstar: Did I do something wrong? Hollyleaf: *Magically appears* You scared cats!!! THAT"S AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE!! Eliane Vosse Proud Gryffindor! 08:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Everyone in ThunderClan: Oh Em Gee! Hollyleaf! You're alive! We're surprised even though it's be forshadowed by the Erins! Hollyleaf: Who are the Erins? Firestar: Figments of my imagination. Hollyleaf: Sounds legit. Anyway, can someone explain how I magically appeared here? I was just minding my business when poof, I ended up here! Leafpool: *finds Hollyleaf* Oh Hollyleaf, how nice of you to visit! Hollyleaf: AHHHHHH ASGEYWUQFGUORHUIOEWRHUIQH Leafpool: Well hello to you too, sweetie. Anyway, what are you being for Halloween this year? Hollyleaf: Oh dear StarClan, not this again! Didn't we have enough of this last year? Lionblaze: Nope! Not when we get CANDY!!! Blackstar: DID SOMEONE SAY CANDY? [[User:Leopardkit|'Particulary Good Finder' ]][[User Talk:Leopardkit|'Hufflepuff!!!']] 21:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Briarlight: I-a-did! Firestar: Shud up, the Erins are planning to kill you soon. Briarlight: O.O Ur figments of imagination are evil. Lionblaze: Oh come on Gramps, they want to kill you too. Firestar: O.O Hollyleaf: *snickers* Molekit: Can we get can-day? Cherrykit: Yeah, Tigerstar scared us away! Jayfeather: How dare he!? *pulls out lightsaber* Let's go. Cherrykit & Molekit: YAY! *pulls out lightsabers too* Mothwing: I'll join too! *Gets in Yoda costume and grabs lightsaber* Jayfeather: Eh, no. Mothwing: *whines* WHY!?!?!? Jayfeather: You're too stupid to believe in Halloween let alone StarClan. Mothwing: Oh, I guess you're right. *Drops lightsaber* You guys give my Daddy an extra kit, will ya? Jayfeather: My pleasure. *grins evily* Dovewing: Oh StarClan... -- Note:Dangerously Stupid :P 00:29, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Firestar: *standing in front of Brambleclaw* So why'd they say the Erins (whoevertheyare) wanted to kill me? Huh?! Brambleclaw: *trying to edge away* Um....ge...I don't know... Firestar: And what was with the whole 'Gramps' thing? I'm not THAT old! Brambleclaw: *crazy cornered animal eyes* Umm.....no..? Firestar: Are you giuving me backtalk?! Brambleclaw: No! Firestar: More backtalk! I should whup you....back in my day, we gave apprentices good thrashings when they gave backtalk... Brambleclaw: Um...can I go now? Firestar: NO! Brambleclaw: *whines* But I wanna go get caaannnndddyyy! Firestar: I said NO! You're grounded! Brambleclaw: Jeez gramps, have you ever stopped to consider that maybe it's not just the Erins that want you dead? Did you know that I trained in the Dark Forest to KILL YOU!?!?! And now I'm your deputy!!! *crazy laugh* Firestar: *kitten eyes* I'm not really old though....right? Brambleclaw: *facepaw* No. Can I go now? Sorry it's long! xD --Falling LeavesFading Dreams 00:44, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Firestar: No. Brambleclaw: *gets out wand* Hocus pocus turn-into-a-pickle-us! Wand: *farts, then droops* Brambleclaw: That was unexpected... and stinky... *looks up to where Firestar was and sees a pickle* YES! THE SPELL WORKED! *kills pickle 17 times and turns it back into Firestar, who is dead* Hey everyone! Firestar just died! Be sad! *sniffles* Indigodance (my new permanent (hopefully) character!): Firestar wasn't supposed to die yet! It must be evil versions of the Erins from another universe, interfering with the story to twist it in their own way! Brambleclaw: But little did you know... I killed Firestar and I'm working for the Dark Forest! Muhaha! *sends out story character controller waves, courtesy of anti-Erins* All Clans: We must obey... Indigodance: *teleporting away* I gotta get to the other Authors! Even SkyClan would work, they have been in so few books they're immune to that kind of stuff! *lands in gorge* Indigodance: EVERYBODY! HELP! Bouncefire: What are you doing on SkyClan territory? Indigodance: I'm Indigodance of ThunderClan. My Clan and all the others have been put under mind control. Only Authors and characters who appear in two or less books can resist it. Leafstar: *pads up* I think you're crazy... but then again... something at the back of my mind wants to believe you... so... I guess I'll go with what you're saying. Who's controlling them? Indigodance: Brambleclaw, a traitor to his own Clan. I'd bet he's made himself leader of all four Clans. He killed Firestar too, and I'm pretty sure from a mind image I got that he's going to kill Sandstorm and their two kits who are warriors now, Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Well, he's only putting Squirrelflight in the Clan jail because the were mates or something like that. For some reson the cats out trick or treating weren't affected, but it's not safe to try and get them to help because Brambleclaw might control them once they get in range. Leafstar: That was a long lecture, but I understand it. SKYCLAN! LET'S MOVE *they all teleport to lake and I get too lazy to write any more* [[User:ScienceChibi|'ScienceChibi:']] [[User talk:ScienceChibi|'Back. In. Action!']] 16:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions Category:Community